Bearable
by Bori1234
Summary: Claire went to High School with Michael, Shane and Eve. Claire leaves, only to come back 5 years later, broken and bruised. Will the Glass House Gang still accept her? I'm sorry I suck at summaries;L


**I just got the idea of this and I thought OMG I have to write this. Okay so here's whats happening.  
>Claire went to highschool with Michael Shane and Eve<br>Shane's sister and Mom has already died.  
><strong>**They already live with Michael, except for Claire. **

* * *

><p>Claire POV<p>

My day was going great, me and Shane had every class together, we were best friends - yet I couldn't help having a major crush on him. I know - it's stupid right? Having a crush on the biggest player in school, he's been out with almost every girl in the whole school - I doubt he would even notice me like that. I mean seriously, take a good look at me, I'm a geek, I'm a year younger that him and I don't have any curves!

Thump!

I looked up and saw Shane dump his backpack on the floor and he flopped down into the available chair next to mine.. My heart almost stopped at the sight of his beauty. His lips curved up into a slight smile.

"Heya ClaireBear." Shane said.

"Hey." I replied. I would of said more but just then the proffesser strolled in, cutting off every conversation. He droned on and on about safety in the lab, I already knew this, I read every textbook! Eventually he stopped and let us get on with mixing chemicals with our partners. Mine just so happened to be Shane. Lovely. I mean, it's not as if he is really smart, he'll probably enjoy trying to blow it all up. Great.

"So," Shane said, interupting my inner babble. "you going to the dance tonight?"

Great. I had forgotten all about the dance tonight. No one had asked me anyway. "No, I haven't been asked." I admitted, sheepishly.

"Oh, well, erm... I was wondering if... you wanted to go - with me? To the dance?" Shane's ears were turning pink. Woah, I felt as if my whole world had stopped. Shane was asking me - the geek - instead of all the other pretty girls, to the dance.

"Of course!" I replied, trying - and failing- to sound nochalant. I was just so darn excited! He looked relieved, could he of possibly been expecting me to say no?

"Good, I'll, erm, pick you up at 7pm?" He asked me.

"Sure!" Shane obviously knew where my house was, we always stayed at each others houses. Me, Shane, Michael and Eve. We were all a group - inseperable - even though I was a year younger than them all. Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the classroom - hoping to catch up with Eve. I was in luck, she was getting stuff out of her locker. "Eve!" I yelled, rushing over to her.

"Oh, heya CB!" Eve said once I was standing in front of her. "You okay?"

"Ecstatic. Shane just asked me to the dance!" I told her, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Woah, he did? You must be lucky, because Shane has never gone to one, he says they're for wimps. Oh my god, I have to do you're hair and makeup! I'll be at you're house at 5pm sharp, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

Here I was, sitting down in my room whilst Eve applied my makeup.

"Okay, CB, just close you're eyes for me, 'kay?" Eve said, and I did as I was told. Just seconds later I felt the soft brush on my eyelids. "Okay, you can open them now." She told me. Eve took my hand and walked me over to my mirror, I gasped. Oh my god. I was wearing a white dress, one that ended about mid thigh. It was white with black swirls. My hair looked amazing, Eve had curled it and tied it into a side ponytail. My makeup was natural and kept to a minimum, but it still looked great. "Wow, Eve... thanks." I murmured. I looked over at her and she looked the exact opposite. Rice powder makeup, eyeliner. A black dress that reached the floor. The only thing similar was that her hair was the same. Eve looked amazing.

"Claire, Eve, don't keep you're dates waiting!" I heard my mom call. I looked at Eve and we both linked arms and walked slowly down the stairs. I saw Shane and Michael both leaning against the wall casually but as soon as they saw us they both straightened up. Once we reached the bottom step Shane spun me around and took my hand.

The dance was absolutely amazing. Shane's hands were around my waist and mine were linked around his neck. It was, of course, another slow song. Not that I didn't mind, I really didn't, I could stay like this forever, wrapped in Shane's arms. I snuck a glance at the clock in the corner of the room and knew my forever was up.

"Shane..." I started.

"Mhmm?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving... I'm leaving Morganville, Shane."

"What? When?" He shouted, I looked around and noticed everyone's eyes were on us now, including Michael and Eve.

"Shush, keep you're voice down! And I'm leaving tonight, in five minutes..."

"What? No, you can't! I've lost Alyssa, I can't lose you too!" Shane took a deep breath. "I think... I think I love you Claire."

That was so not what I was expecting him to say. Instead of a response I tilted my head up and he lowered his. When our lips met, it was like everything I expected and more. It felt like fireworks going off. Somewhere, outside of our little bubble - I heard Eve squeal. And then... and then a car horn. This was it, my time was up. Reluctantly, I pulled away, but not out of his embrace.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that, for you to do this? I love you too Shane." Another car horn. This time I pulled out of his embrace. "I have to go Shane, I'm sorry. I love you." And then I ran, I ran out of the dance hall, tears trailing down my cheeks. I didn't stop running until I reached the car that my parents were sitting in, I took one look back at Shane, Michael and Eve, who were silently watching me from the entrance. I gave a broken smile, opened the car door and drove off, outside the city limits.

Shane POV.

Claire was gone. She left me... left Morganville. I watched her leave and heard Michael and Eve walk up next to me.

"Where did she go?" Eve asked, watching the car drive off.

"Eve, she's gone, she's left." I mumbled, tears falling down my cheeks. Eve gasped.

"No... no. But hardly anyone who knows about the vamps can leave!" Eve exclaimed, sobbing uncontrollably. I saw Michael put his arms around her, at least they get their forever after. Everything I have ever loved has gone. Maybe I should just not love everything, cut myself off from the world because one way or another, eveything is going to leave me. We all walked back to Michaels house, we were roomies ever since. Somehow, I think with Michael and Eve. It might just be bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>ThankYouuuu for reading! Please review! x<strong>


End file.
